The present invention relates to camera stands on each of which a digital camera is set for picking up an image of a picture/document.
One prior-art image pickup apparatus that picks up an image of a picture or document comprises an support arm upstanding at a rear end of a document rest on which a picture or document whose image should be picked up is placed with a dedicated electronic camera set on an upper end of the support arm (Japanese Patent Publication 2002-281349).
Since the above picture image pickup apparatus comprises the dedicated electronic camera, it is very expensive and inconvenient to carry because the support arm protrudes long upwards from the document stand.